I remember I do
by klonoaXkun
Summary: Love, tears, anger, and happiness occur when Inuyasha asks Kagome to marry him. Soon after the plans for the wedding, Kagome finds out that Inuyasha was sleeping with an unknow woman. Inuyasha cant remember what has happen but could only remember the fain
1. Can we talk?

I remember……. I DO

"Hey Kagome, Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to ask you, Do you..."

He was shortly interupted by Sango.

"Have any of you seen Miroku, I cant find him any where!"

"I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to have a walk with me to through the forest." Sango said worried

"No i havent but i can help you find him if you want?" Kagome said worried also

"But, Kagome..." Inuyasha said disappointed

"you can tell me later ok, but first we must find Miroku."

"yeah what ever!" Inuyasa said angry

---Outside---

"Miroku...Miroku...Miroku!" yelling at the top of there lungs

As the girls kept calling and calling for Miroku, Inuyasha thought to himself while watching Kagome; Why couldnt i just tell her how i feel? Maybe if i can just get her to be alone with me i can tell her I love her! Yeah, thats it.

Kagome was busy asking the villagers if they saw Miroku, when she was swept off her feet by Inuyasha and thrown on his back like a sack of grains.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome said while being held by by her back.

"This is important, it cant wait?" Inuyasha said while hopping tree to tree.

"ok, but why cant you tell me now?"

"Because... because, so no one else can hear."

"Why?" Kagome asked with curiosity

"Just wait!"

---Deep in the forest---

Inuyasha sat down then put Kagome down on his lap.

"So what is it?" she asked while blushing and holding on to Inuyasha vert tight as though she couldnt let go.

"I wanted to ask...

End of chapter!

Inuyasha is my life: Well isnt that great, what do you think Kagome will say and how will Inuyasha an Kagome ract?

Sango: I cant belive they left me like that those baka's!

Inuyasha is my life: Calm down, just wait until i finish the next chapter and then you'll understand!

Sango: Fine, but if im not intereseted in why they left me... I'LL...I'LL... Squash them both!

Inuyasha is my life: Ummmm... Look who it is.. :(

Inuyasha: What was that Sango!

Kagome: Oh Sango...I have something for you ;)

Sango: I didnt mean it (yes i did) i swear!

WHAM...BOOM...BANG

Inuyasha is my life: Well hopefully she is alright, but make sure you review on this chapter ok! I just love reading the reviews! See what happend to Sango in the next chapter


	2. Will you marry me?

I remember……. I DO

Inuyasha is my life: So were back, with a new chapter... Back to Sango!

Inuyasha: That is tak'n care of and she is out of the way!

Kagome: Yup, that tape and rope sure did work, it shut her up when we stuffed her in the closet

Inuyasha is my life: Well then let me go get her, while you two sit.

Sango: mmmmmmmmm

Inuyasha is my life: Well, Well you finally got what you deserved... Whats that... You want me to untie you... Hmmmmmm... NOPE! hehehehehehe

---The Forest---

"Kagome, do you... LOVE ME!

"oh Inuyasha, YES, YES I love you" Kagome said with happiness

"I never want you to leave me, NEVER, I love you so much." Inuyasha said with joy in every word while holding Kagome close to his chest.

"I wont ever leave you, Inuyasha. You are forever mine!" Kagome said as she went in for a kiss

Inuyasha deepen the kiss and Kagome grabbed his Kimono and both fell to the ground as the kiss began to get more passinate. Kagome let Inuyasha's tounge explore her mouth and she did the same. Inuyasha let the kiss go and he grbbed Kagome for a tight hug. Kagome hugged Inuyasha then made him lie down on top of her, he willing did it and started down her neck(kissing).

"Kagome,..." Inuysaha said

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Will you marry me, will you carry my pups, will u never leave me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"YES, YES, YES, Yes to everything" Kagome said with exciement

"oh Kagome, I LOVE YOU!"

"Come on, lets go Inuyasha before Sango and shippo get worried."

"Ok, hop on Kagome"

Kagome went around his body with her finger, then finally got on his back, before they took off Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and Kagome deepend it. Inuyasha could feel her breasts on his back while going back to Kadae. Soon enough they got back and found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sleeping on the ground in the hut.

---Inside Kadae's hut---

"Sango... Sango, wake up!" Kagome yelled in her ear

"Huh.."

"Hey, so where did you find Miroku?" Kagome asked

"At the hot springs getting washed up."

"Oh, well then we must go... me and Inuyasha have important news to tell you on our way to my time.

"What is it?" Sango asked interseted

"Just wake up Shippo and Miroku so we can explain everything"

When Sango woke up Shippo and Miroku, Inuyasha told them that him and Kagome are getting married in a few weeks

"Im so happy for you Kagome" Sango told Kagome while crying

"Good job, you really reeled her in this time." Miroku said with joy

---In the Forest---

"Who are we inviting to the wedding, Kagome?"

"All are friends, my family, and the people in the village!"

"Do you think that is to much for our wedding?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity

"No, there is never enough people when me and you get married, but we are not aloud to bring Kikyou!"

"Why?"

"Because... Do you still love her?" Kagome asked Iunyasha

"No! I love you thats why i asked you to marry me!" Inuyasha said in pride

"Ok."

"Lets go tell my family what is planned for the future!"

---Kagome's Time---

"Mom, dad, brother...(there was no answer)... Hello anyone home?" Kagome anxsiously waiting to hear a answer

"They must have went to the store"

Kagome went up stairs with Inuyasha and told Miroku, Shippo, and Sango to go and sit in the living room. As Inuyasha and Kagome entered the roon she could hear him lock the door. Inuyasha laided Kagome down on the bed and kissed her passionately. Kagome deepend the kiss.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sexy way.

"Are you sure... we are in your mothers house."

"Dont worry they wont be home for awhile!"

"Ok" Inuyasha said taking her shirt, and skirt off

Inuyasha wanted this to be the perfect moment, he wanted her so badly, so he grabbed her breasts and explored her mouth with his tounge. He went down her stomach with his tounge and into her womanhood. He went deep in as Kagome moanded. Every time she moaned Inuyasha wanted her even more then before, so he swallowed all her juices and grabbed one of her breasts and sucked on the other one.

"Say that you want me now than ever.." Inuyasha spoke to Kagome

"Inuyasha, I want you!"

Inuyasha took off his kimono and laid on top of her. His manhood went deep in her womanhood and he pumped it in back and forth. Kagome could feel the pain, but injoyed it.

---Living Room---

"Sango, can we get married?" Miroku asked

"Are you crazy, I would never in the universe marry you, you pervert..."

Before Sango could say any more she was cut off with a kiss by Miroku. His tounge went into her mouth, and her tounge went into his. They seperated to get air..

"You..."

"You talk to much, Sango"

Miroku kissed her again and they lay apon the couch. Shippo closed his eyes in disgust

"If i ever get a girlfriend, i hope we dont fight like Miroku and Sango." Shippo said as he left the two couples alone

---Kagome's Room---

As Inuyahsa finished the loving passion they both had, Kagome heard the front door open.

"There home(family)!"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly put there clothes back on and went into the kitchen.

---Kitchen---

"Mom, Dad..."

"Hey Kagome, you finally came home!" Kagome's mom said while hugging her tight

"Mom, I have news that me and Inuyasha want to tell you... Were going to get... Married!"

"Oh my, Im so happy for you..." Her mom screamed in excitment

"I thought you were going to be mad, because im getting married at this age(16)!"

"No because your growing up to be a young woman!"

"So how, and who is going to be at the wedding?"

"Ummmm..lots of people, especially you guys" Inuyasha replied

"Oh how wonderful...lets get started!"

---Living room---

"Did you hear something Miroku?"

"Yeah, it sounds like Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Lets go check out whats happening" Said Sango

---END of CHAPTER---

Inuyasha is my life: watcha think? Can you review PLEASE!

Sango: Hey...

Inuyasha: She got out, but how? I tied the rope pretty good.

Kagome: Well we still can do it again if we have to!

Miroku: Im not gonna let you hurt Sango

Shippo: Oh boy, this will be a good show!

Sango: If you want me you'll have to come and find me first.

Sango disappears in a white mist.

Miroku: What?

Inuyasha: Where did that wench go now?

Sango: Just listen to my voice...

Inuyasha is my life: Oh no, there they go again... there going to start something... anyway review please and find out what happens when Inuyasha finds Sango, and waht happens when the wedding is on----


	3. Moving the wedding day

I remember……. I do

Inuyasha is my life: Were back and Inuyasha still hasent found Sango.

Inuyasha: Come out baka, fight like a man.

Sango: Dont you mean woman?

Inuyasha leaps towards Sango, Sango dodges it.

Inuyasha: How did you..., but I can try again.

Sango: Really, do it then...

Inuyasha leaps once more and Sango dodges it again. Inuyasha's face flys into the wall.

Sango: Are you done beating me up yet?

Inuyasha is my life: Ok since that is over, I guess we should get back to the story...

---Kitchen---

"Hey Kagome, What's going on?" Sango said wondering

"Nothing, my mom and dad are helping with the wedding!"

"So how is it so far?" Miroku asks Inuyasha

"Well so far we have got all the people we are inviting, we have already picked out the tuxedo for me to wear, and we have the catering."

"What is your tuxedo look like, Inuyasha?" Sango asked in curiosity

"I cant tell you, you'll have to wait until the wedding day!"

"Kagome, lets go pick out your wedding dress." Her mom said

"Ok, we'll be back" kagome said

---Living room---

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Shippo said noticing that he was alone in the living room

Shippo got off the couch and notice that Miroku and Sango wernt making out on the couch any more and he could hear a lot of talking coming from the kitchen. He was miding his own bissness when he heared Inuyasha and Kagome's dad were talking.

"Inuyasha, are you happy when your with her at any time?"

"Yes, all the time she makes me feel even more protected!"

"Ok, do you love my daughter?"

"Of course, she means the world to me sir."

"What do you like about my lovely daughter?"

"Her hair that shines in the sun, her beautiful milk chocolate eyes, her scent that smells like sweet blossoms, her curves, and her sweet, kind hearted, beutiful, exciting, crazy, smart, and loving personality." Inuyasha said while imaging Kagome

"I knew that Kagome would pick out the right guy for this family."

"Hey guys, what ya up to?" Shippo asked when walking into the kitchen

---Kitchen---

"Hey Shippo, your finally up" Sango said

"We were just talking, thats all." Miroku said

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, wondering

"She went to pick out her wedding dress."

"Awwww, why didnt anyone wake me up, i wanted to go!" Shippo said sadly

"We thought you would like to rest, so we didnt wake you." Sango said trying to cheer him up

---Wedding Dresses---

"Do you like this one sweet heart?"

"No mom, im looking for a nice white one, not a silver one."

"Mom, this one is perfect, im going to try it on ok."

"Ok"

"It fits perfectly and it is gorgeous, I want this one mom!"

"Of course, i really think we should have this wedding day a little earlier."

"Why?"

"Because you look to good in that dress that it shouldnt wait!"

"ok, i guess we can move it to next week Thursday, if thats ok with Inuyasha."

Kagomes mom buys the dress and leaves the store as fast as they can so they could tell the new date for the wedding day and to finish off the plans.

---Kitchen---

"We're home!" Kagome yelled

"How was it?" Sango asked Kagome

"It took awhile for us to pick a dress out, but we found the perfect one."

"We have news that we would like to tell you."

"What is it?" Everyone asked Kagome in curiosity

"We are going to have the wedding next week thursday instead of the 3 weeks we have planned."

"Is that ok with you Inuyasha?"Kagome asked him worried

"Of course baby, anything you want."

Kagome gives Inuyasha a big hug and kisses him on the lips for a quick second. He smiles at her and grabs her by the waist to pull her down to his lap...

----End of Chapter----

Inuyasha is my life: Sorry it was so short, but i thought that was the best place to end.

Shippo: Will I be in the wedding Inuyasha is my life?

Inuyasha is my life: Yes darling, just make sure you are dressed properly.

Sango: I wanted to see her dress!

Kagome: Just wait you'll see it in the next chapter.

Inuyasha: I cant wait until me and Kagome get married, i wanted this to happen for along time.

Miroku: Why cant i always have a happy story, i want to marry Sango, but she thinks im going to cheat on her or something.

Sango: If you can prove to me that you wont do that then i can reconsider your offer.

Miroku: Yes, i still have a chance.

Inuyasha is my life: Well, well i thought Miroku would never get a second or maybe a third chance. But, i guess i was wrong. Review please... It would make my day a lot happier! Just wait until the next chapter, it tells you all about the wedding and what happens!


	4. Inuyasha giv'n LOVE

I remember……. I DO

Inuyasha is my life: Ok this chapter is kinda like the finial Fannally, but don't be surprised if I stop short, I'll be updating soon after... Relax and kick back, turn on those imaginations and prepare for a wild dream...

Inuyasha: Like someone's going to believe that! (HAHAHAHA!-To himself)

Get Your Own Hanyou: I do

Inuyasha is my life: Who's laughing now? (HAHAHAHA-ME)

Kagome: Come on I want to hear what happens!

Get Your Own Hanyou: Yeah, I'm getting very cranking

Inuyasha is my life: mmmmmmmmm... well since you are sooo CRANKY I guess I can tell you what happens before night becomes morning for Inuyasha and Kagome. Then in the next few arriving chapters (5, 6 and 7) I'll tell you about the wedding plans and who is coming... you happy now?

Get Your Own Hanyou: Yeah, for now but until then resume. XD

---Kagome's Room---

"Its 12:00 already, we need to get to sleep so we can start the wedding planner early." Kagome said while locking her front door.

"First, come here!" Inuyasha said in a sexy voice

"What do you..."

Kagome was shortly cut off by a romantic kiss, Inuyasha separated the kiss to get air, he got up to turn off the lights, when he did so it was pitch black, everyone was asleep and Kagome could not find Inuyasha any where, since Inuyasha had night vision he grabbed Kagome by the waist and threw her on the bed. Kagome touched her way up until she could feel his soft, silky hair. She grabbed his kimono and pulled him down to her lips once again. They kissed passionately, they thought it had been forever since they had separated the first time, but now out of breath Inuyasha took off her shirt and then her bra, as soon as he did that Kagome slipped off his kimono(He wears nothing under that XD) and slid her finger up and down his neck and his chest. Inuyasha slowly unzipped her skirt then slit her thong with his nail; he threw her clothes off the bed and slowly went up her body.

"Inuyasha that tickles!" Kagome said bursting into laughter when Inuyasha went up her body with his tongue and finger.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." Inuyasha said continuing up her stomach

Kagome pulled him up to her face and told him: "Start from here then go down." She made sound like she always liked it coming from the top then going down, even though she hasn't had any guys have it with her(except Inuyasha).

He started from the top of her lips, kissing them, then slowly, but gently, down to her breasts. He squeezed one of them while nibbling/sucking on the other. Then soon after he went down to her womanhood and licked it firmly, she moaned in pleasure, he finally stopped and decided they needed to get some rest, Kagome didn't want to stop, but she knew rest would have to take place sometime when it is 3:00 in the morning. So they both fell asleep upon each other and could only dream of one another.

----END of CHAPTER----

Inuyasha is my life: Can't wait until the next chapter huh, Get Your Own Hanyou?

Get Your Own Hanyou: Well since it will be coming soon, HOPEFULLY it will be GOOD like SHE SAID! RIGHT?

Inuyasha is my life: Right, hehe.

Inuyasha: Come on this baka over here can't stop yap'n about the next chapter (Sango).

Sango: What was that you idiot, you baka, you &$#!& ect.

Kagome: Both of you need to SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sango: Look at what you did, you made her mad!

Inuyasha: Me, IT WAS YOU, YOU PIP SQUEEK!

Sango: Why I otta…..!

Shortly cut off by Miroku.

Miroku: Both of you did it.

Inuyasha is my life: While they are doing that, im gonna go tell you that we'll see you in the next chapter which is lucky # 5. Review PLEASE, XD thanx a bunch and enjoy the rest of your day! This goes out to Get Your Own Hanyou!—Sorry it is so short!  Ill try and make it longer next time ok ;)


	5. Kikyou is here?

I remember…. I do

Inuyasha for life: Wait before it comes down to them planning everything, Kagome and Inuyasha your going to…………

Shippo: Hurry up; people are waiting to hear the fucking story.

Miroku: Watch your mouth!

Inuyasha: Both you shut the fuck up!

Kagome: STOP!

Get Your Own Hanyou: Ok, take deep breaths and relax, now let's continue the story alright.

---Monday morning, Kagome's room---

"Inuyasha, wakey, wakey baby cakes." Kagome said to Inuyasha before going down stairs to eat.

"Huh, what time is it?"

"About 11:00, why?

"TO EARLY DAMNIT!"

"Excuse me; get your ass up Inuyasha, it is time for breakfast!" Kagome said in a UN polite way

"I said………"

He was interrupted by Kagome's mom, hurry Inuyasha put your clothes on and go from the window. She doesn't know you were in here, she thinks you were in the basement.

Inuyasha quickly put on his kimono and hops into the nearest tree.

"Hey Kagome, I thought I heard Inuyasha?"

"No mom not here."

"Oh well, anyway we have get the plans ready, we have only 4 days left!"

---Outside---

Inuyasha sits on the tree until it is safe to leap back in her room. When Inuyasha was ready to leap, he smelt a faint smell of kikyou. He almost fell while trying to track the scent of her. He followed it until he came to the well; he climbed half way in when Kagome yelled for him.

"INUYASHA! Come inside for breakfast." Kagome yelled while holding his plate of food

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled back jumping out of the well.

---Breakfast---

Everyone sat down when Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the door. As Inuyasha sat to enjoy his food, Kagome's mom pulled out the planner and set on the table.

"Let's get started!"

"Are you sure this is the right time, mom?" Kagome said stuffing her mouth.

"Well……. We shall just wait then, after breakfast.

While everyone ate, Inuyasha stared at his food thinking if Kikyou was here, and if she was, for what? He finished his food quickly and told everyone he was going out for a walk (On top of the roof tops, hello, what do think he is going to walk around town with no shoes and his ear's sticking up? yeah right).

Inuyasha left the house and sniffed the well, but the scent was gone. So he went by the tree closest to Kagome's window and sniffed there, still nothing. He soon hopped onto the roof and sniffed the air for any tracks of her.

He sniffed once more to notice a piece of clothing ripped of Kikyou's clothing. He soon realized that she was no longer in his time but in Kagome's.

He hopped roof to roof, hoping to find Kikyou before she found Kagome. He knew with Kikyou around she would wreck everything even the wedding he had been planning for the longest time. He wouldn't want Kikyou to mess it up because of her jealousy. So he went even faster to search for her not noticing she was following him, instead of him following her. She leaped roof to roof on the opposite side of Inuyasha being stealth. He finally realized that she had been following him the whole time.

"Kikyou please come." He said politely as he could so he could tell her the news.

"Yes what is it my love?" She said while holding him close to her.

Inuyasha pulled away and sat her down next to him. Kikyou had a puzzled look on her face (her messed up face I HATE HER—THAT RUTHLESS BITCH!) wondering why she had just been let go.

"Umm, how can I explain this…… me and Kagome are getting married on Thursday and we are happing ok, so can you leave this instant?" Inuyasha said as his voice trembled.

"Yes I understand!" She said as she left him in the wind.

Kikyou left and Inuyasha went back home to Kagome, Kikyou went into the well and down the dirt path. She was going to search for Sesshoumaru to see if he could help destroy the wedding before it was too late.

---End of Chapter---

Inuyasha for life: I told you I needed to tell you something…..

Kagome: Why that little fucking hoe!

Inuyasha: Ok calm down, I was going to tell you but since she wrote the story it is her fault (IS NOT!).

Kagome: So it is you, huh Inuyasha is my life?

Inuyasha is my life: What is the worst you can do to me?

Kagome brings out her arrows and flings one at me. I snap my fingers and it disappears in front me.

Miroku: Impossible!

Sango and Shippo: (GASPS)

Inuyasha is my life: See what I can do, can you stop me now?

Kagome: Shut the hell up and finish this chapter up so we can get to the next one! (Pouts)

Inuyasha is my life: Ok well since that is over for now, review please and stay alert for my next chapter here to come! Review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on! Thanx---JA Ne---


	6. Plan In ACTION

Inuyasha is my life: We are finally back!

Kagome: Yes and now I want you to start the chapter so everyone can know what happens next!

Inuyasha: Are you sure you can handle this Kagome?

Kagome: Of course you baby, I have unfinished bussiness with her and intend to finish it!

Inuyasha: Ok but...

Sango: Shut up before I get mad and will have to take out your stupid batteries!

Inuyasha is my life: Ok then here goes nothing.

---Inuyasha's Time---

"Sesshomaru, come out." Kikyo said with anger and fustration

"What is it human?"

"I need a favor from you. Can you help me!"

"Why would I help out a meer human when I can be doing something else than fooling around with the likes of you!" Sesshomaru said while turning the opposite way Kikyo was facing.

"Please, it has to do with Inuyasha." Kikyo said giving a slight grin in achivness

Sesshomaru turns around to ask what Kikyo would like him to do for his dislike for Inuyahsa.

"I understand that you want Kagome, but also wish to kill Inuyasha, is it so?" Kikyo said in understandment

"Why yes, and I do perhaps know that you want Inuyasha and want to kill Kagome, is that so?"

"Yes, so how can we work this sitation out?" Sesshomaru said in pleasure

---Kagome's Time---

"Inuyasha come please."

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said while slowly hopping out of the tree.

"Have you seen Shippo any where, I need for him try on this tuxedo for me."

"Now why would I know where that little runt has gone off to?" Inuyasha said in anger

"Dont be mean, he is like my son so STOP and help me look for him!" Kagome said in fury because Inuyasha called Shippo a runt

While they went to look for Shippo, Miroku and Sango were off smooching in the nearest bench close to the tree. They were busy kissing when Miroku heard a loud THUMP come out of the well. Miroku went to go and check but nothing appeared wrong. So he went about his own bussiness and continued kissing Sango.

"SHIPPO... SHIPPO, come out Shippo we need you to try this on!" Kagome an Inuyasha shouted in sleepyness from looking and shouting all over for Shippo

"What is it, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" Shippo said to Inuyasha in dislike

"Ok, try this on Shippo, this is really important." Kagome said while squeezing on the tuxedo on Shippo

"It fits perfectly, now you have something to wear to the wedding."

"But, I dont like it Kagome, it is itchy... TAKE IT OFF" Shippo said sobbing and sulking

"But, you need to wear this, this is for you to dress in to look dashing!"

"SO YOUR GOING TO WHERE IT!" Kagome said getting more and more fustrated

---Inuyasha's Time---

"So that is the plan?" Kikyo said in delite

"Yes, I belive so and it will be excilent when I soon have Kagome as my life long mate" Sesshomaru said while laughing a terrifing laugh

"Master Sesshomaru, will I have a mother now" said Rin in curiosity

"Yes and you will love her."

"You hear that Jaken, we will have a mother!" Rin siad in excitement.

---Kagome's Time---

"Miroku...Sango, come now, we need to start getting the decoration to the church" Shippo said pulling Miroku off Sango

As Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went inside, Sesshomaru and Kikyo arrived coming out of the well and secretly slipping into the dark ally ways.

"Sesshomaru come now we shall set the plan up for tonight."

"Ok when it is 10 past 12:00 then it will go into action, Kikyo."

---11:00---

"It is 11:00 already" Kagome looked at the clock and scampered upstairs

"Wait for me Kagome!" Shippo said hagging on to the stari railing.

"Shippo make sure Inuyasha goes to sleep in the basement with Miroku while Sango, me and you sleep up here in my room ok"

"Ok Kagome!"

---Basement---

"Kagome said that you and Miroku ahve to sleep down here while we sleep in her room."

"Why do you get to sleep with the girls?" Inuyasha said in fury(sweat dropped)

"Because they said I could, GOOD NIGHT!" Shippo runs off before Inuyasha could say anything else.

---12:10am---

"Ok Kikyo go and do waht was planned." Sesshomaru said giving a grin

"Yes" Kikyo ran off opening the front door of the Kagome's house quietly

---Basement---

Kikyo silently changed her apperarnce into another woman and slipped next to Inuyasha quietly and put his arm around her waist trying not to wake him.

Sesshomaru waited until morning when the plan would start to go into action. He watched Kagome through her window from the tree that was across from her.

---10:00am---

"Kagome, wake up, we have to start waking up everyone to finish up the wedding plans." Shippo said jumping up and down on the bed to wake up Sango and Kagome.

"Ok, Im up!" Kagome and Sango said while slowly getting up and slowly walking down to the basement

---Basement---

"INUYASHA, please dont tell me it is true!" Kagome said sobbing and whinning out loud to notice that Inuyasha was sleeping with another woman

Miroku awoke to the crys that Kagome had let out.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku said to her patting Kagome on the back slightly

Everyone gazed down at Inuyasha and gave him a dirty look.Inuyasha awoke and relized that he was next to a woman he didnt even know and Kagome crying on the couch with everyone else giving him strange looks.

"what is going on?" Inuyasha pushed the woman away from him and going to Kagome's needs

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ARRAGENT BASTARD!" Kagome screamed while leaving from the site.

The woman left without anyone knowing and slipped out the bck door.

---Outside---

"Sesshomaru, the deed has been done. Now let the plan finish the rest of the way." Kikyo said transforming back into herself.

"GOOD!"

"Now let us watch to see what happens to the relationship that will surely end soon HAHA!" Sesshomaru said in relif that the plan worked and laughed in happiness

---End of chapter---

Inuyasha is my life: So can you handle it yet?

Kagome:...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: RUN!

Miroku: Oh no, she is out of control

Kikyo: Can you not handle it, kagome? HAHAHA

Sango: Oh great, why did you show up, you'll make things worse!

Kikyo: Good.

Inuyasha: Go now! Please, you have done enough damage.

Kagome: Let me go before I rip all of you apart.

Kagome transformed into her demon side and pushed everyone off of her. Kagome ran after Kikyo with her claws going straight for her heart.

Kagome: Come here and fight me you coward!

Kikyo: Yeah right little girl

Inuyasha is my life: well while is happening we shall go on with the next thing... Ok please review for me and tell me what I need to add! PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! Anyway, what will happen next, can you guess? XD


End file.
